1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to adhesives and sealants. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to adhesives and sealants having excellent hydrolytic stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyester based polyurethane adhesives generally have excellent adhesion strength, UV and thermo oxidative stability, abrasion and chemical stability. However, polyester based polyurethane adhesives generally suffer from poor hydrolytic stability since their ester linkages are prone to hydrolysis. This deficiency limits the useful life-time of polyurethane based adhesives. Therefore there is a need for adhesives and sealants that have excellent hydrolytic stability while maintaining processability and adhesive properties